


Creation

by tobiasdrum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I hate porn, M/M, PWP, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasdrum/pseuds/tobiasdrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos rarely tops and is desperate to make the best of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibighoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibighoul/gifts).



> Merelele is listed because she gave me the idea to make this. I love teasing my friends.

Order and Chaos gay for each other.  
“C-chaos,” Order stuttered wantonly, “ple-ase, i nee-d you!”  
Chaos only grinned wickedly, continuing to stroke the rim of Orders opening, never entering, always teasing. Chaos vowed that he would enjoy this moment, as he rarely topped, and he ever so loved the flushed look on his partner’s face. He started to kiss and suck his way down Order’s chest, gently cupping his breast and sucking intensely on his nipple,while pinching and biting the other, then moving down, almost to his vagina. He stopped at Order’s clit, flicking softly right to left, the way he knew Order liked it. It couldn’t last long, what with the way they were both starting to squirm, desperate for more, but Chaos held out a little longer, barely stroking himself and still teasing the nipples of his lover.  
“Cha-OS p-please please just m-move on alr-ready!” Chaos, having already made up his mind said, “What exactly, babe, is it that you want me to do? You need to speak up or i might forget.”  
Order clearly frustrated, whimpered, “please, just fuck me already! I want your dick inside me and I need it, pplease!” By now Order had dissolved into tiny sobs, pushed to the brink from Chaos’ teasing and edging. Chaos, being a good little switch, easily recognized that Order was at the breaking point and swiftly entered his vagina with one, two, then three fingers. Deeming Order well prepared and stretched, Chaos gave Order what he wanted and fucked the man hard and fast, till they were both thrusts away from orgasming. Order was full out sobbing from the pure animalistic pleasure, while Chaos’ grunting wasn't far behind. With a final thrust, they orgasmed in unison, reaching the peak of a very long session of sex.   
Chaos collapsed to the side, gently pulling out of Order, and caught his breath, before summoning a wet towel and cleaned Order off, then himself. He grabbed Order’s favorite aftercare blanket out of the dryer, and wrapped it around his lover's soft and pliant form, once again male. While Order snoozed, Chaos cleaned the room up from their activities, putting away the various toys they’d used, before cuddling up to his dom, fully sated and happy. He drifted off next to Order and smiled as he fell asleep.


End file.
